THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST
THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST is the first best album released by Flower. It was released in September 14, 2016 in three editions: 2CD+2Blu-ray, 2CD+2DVD, and 2CD edition. The album features all the singles released from their debut until "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni". All songs with version 2016 were re-recorded with only Washio Reina's vocals. Editions * 2CD+2Blu-ray (AICL-3160~3163, ¥5,800) * 2CD+2DVD (AICL-3164~3167, ¥4,800) * 2CD (AICL-3168-3169, ¥3,300) Singles from the album Flower - Blue Sky Blue Regular cover.jpg|"Blue Sky Blue"|link=Blue Sky Blue Flower - Hitomi no Oku no Ginga Limited A.jpg|"Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way)"|link=Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) Flower - Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Regular cover.jpg|"Yasashisa de Afureru You ni"|link=Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Tracklist CD Disc 1: A-side Collection # Still (version 2016) # SAKURA Regret (version 2016) # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ (version 2016) # Koibito ga Santa Claus (version 2016) # Taiyou to Himawari (version 2016) # Shirayukihime (version 2016) # Nettaigyo no Namida (version 2016) # Akikaze no Answer (version 2016) # Sayonara, Alice (version 2016) # TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ (version 2016) # Blue Sky Blue (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni # Hoka no Dareka Yori Kanashii Koi wo Shita Dake (他の誰かより悲しい恋をしただけ; Only More Sad Love for Someone Else) # Ningyo Hime (人魚姫; The Little Mermaid) Disc 2: B-side Best # CALL (version 2016) # Boyfriend (Moonlight Version) (version 2016) # Hatsukoi (version 2016) # Dolphin Beach (version 2016) # Flower Garden (version 2016) # Clover (version 2016) # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ # Ajisai Kaleidoscope # Dreamin' Together feat. Little Mix (version 2016) Blu-ray/DVD Disc 3: All Time Clips # Still # SAKURA Regret # forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ # Koibito ga Santa Claus # Taiyou to Himawari # Shirayukihime # Hatsukoi # let go again feat. VERBAL (m-flo) # Nettaigyo no Namida # Akikaze no Answer # Sayonara, Alice # Dreamin' Together feat. Little Mix # Blue Sky Blue # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni # Hoka no Dareka Yori Kanashii Koi wo Shita Dake Disc 4: Documentary * THIS IS Flower ~True Story of the Flower Garden~ Featured Members * Mizuno Erina (not credited) * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Muto Chiharu (not credited) * Ichiki Kyoka (not credited) * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 118,811* Trivia * First #1 album of the group and the first #1 album for any of the E-girls units. * The group's currently best first day sales for an album. * In the third day of charting, the album became the group's best first week sales. * "Hoka no Dareka Yori Kanashii Koi wo Shita Dake" was used to promote the album. External Links *Special Website *Album announcement *Oricon Profile: 2CD+2Blu-ray | 2CD+2DVD | 2CD Category:Flower Category:Flower Albums Category:Flower Best Albums Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 Best Albums Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:2016 DVDs Category:Best Selling Albums Category:Number 1 Albums